happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Happy Tree Friends Home
Home Page Theme Not that it has to be done now, but we are into January and the holiday's are over now. Isn't it time to replace the background and adjust the Home Page with something non-holiday related now or something? Just odd to have the Home Page look all Christmas like when it's over now. HTFan (talk) 01:09, January 9, 2016 (UTC) We could jump into Valentine's Day. SaenihpNnylf (talk) 01:35, January 9, 2016 (UTC) Sounds good -- Sandgar, Leader of HTF Wiki 01:37, January 9, 2016 (UTC) Any specific suggestions? SaenihpNnylf (talk) 01:41, January 9, 2016 (UTC) Try something from blind date or Sucker for Love -- Sandgar, Leader of HTF Wiki 01:49, January 9, 2016 (UTC) SaenihpNnylf (talk) 01:55, January 9, 2016 (UTC) I like it! HelloWhatsUp (talk) 01:57, January 9, 2016 (UTC) Me too, I would use it. Sandgar, Leader of HTF Wiki 02:06, January 9, 2016 (UTC) Yeah, jumping into Valentine's Day theme seems good, and the picture provided I like. Let's go with that if there is nothing else to go with. HTFan (talk) 02:42, January 9, 2016 (UTC) I can set this background now, image in good quality is ready. -- HelloWhatsUp (Talk) 14:41, January 12, 2016 (UTC) Spring Background Does anyone have any good ideas for a new background?Sandgar, Leader of HTF Wiki 15:05, February 18, 2016 (UTC) How about this? -- HelloWhatsUp (Talk) 15:23, February 18, 2016 (UTC) Looks good. Is it the right size? Sandgar, Leader of HTF Wiki 15:31, February 18, 2016 (UTC) Yeah, 1920x1080. I usually also add borders, so on big monitors it also appears correctly (zoom out the page to see). -- HelloWhatsUp (Talk) 15:37, February 18, 2016 (UTC) Let's allow more to vote on the issue. -- Sandgar, Leader of HTF Wiki 15:38, February 18, 2016 (UTC) Okay. It's not a problem for me to add the borders on any background. -- HelloWhatsUp (Talk) 15:44, February 18, 2016 (UTC) That pic looks good. But Spring doesn't officially start until March 20th. We got lots of time.Lord O' Darkness (talk) 15:48, February 18, 2016 (UTC) ( True but what can we add then? Sandgar, Leader of HTF Wiki 15:52, February 18, 2016 (UTC) I say jump into Spring. SaenihpNnylf (talk) 16:28, February 18, 2016 (UTC) Any more want to vote? Sandgar, Leader of HTF Wiki 21:00, February 20, 2016 (UTC) I also think we should start using the Spring background. -- HelloWhatsUp (Talk) 07:04, February 21, 2016 (UTC) The Spring background with borders is ready. -- HelloWhatsUp (Talk) 13:19, February 21, 2016 (UTC) Will Happy Tree Friends be cancelled after the 5 episodes or the movie? Please let me know when it is confirmed. Can I "make my own" Happy Tree Friends? How? I am a big fan of HTF, but I want to make my own fictional episodes as a video or picture for the Happy Tree Friends Fanon Wiki. I've been told that the first 2 seasons were made with Macromedia Flash and Toon Boom (Although the animation studio for the 2006-present episodes is probably unknown.). Is this possible, and how? Also, I need some transparent HTF assets (mouth, etc.) SuperAwesomeKid101 (talk) 01:03, January 14, 2017 (UTC)SuperAwesomeKid101